Monique Coleman
Adrienne Monique Coleman (born November 13, 1980) is an American actress, dancer, singer, entrepreneur, and philanthropist best known for her co-starring role in Disney's High School Musical movies, in which she plays Taylor McKessie. Coleman also had a recurring role on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, as a school girl named Mary-Margaret. She also competed in the third edition of ABC's Dancing with the Stars, finishing in fourth place. Coleman launched her online talk show Gimme Mo', a show dedicated to empowering today's youth. Early life and education Coleman was born Adrienne Monique Coleman in Orangeburg, South Carolina.She started her acting career in theatre and television at a very young age in Columbia, South Carolina. She currently lives in Los Angeles. Her training began at the Workshop Theatre School of Dramatic Arts where she performed in over 15 plays. An acting class taught by a guest teacher actually turned out to be an audition, and resulted in her booking her first commercial. Then Coleman began auditioning for anything she could in the Southeast region, landing several local and regional commercials, as well as a few supporting roles in films. In addition to acting, Coleman was very involved in her community and school where she did everything from performing in plays to competing in forensic tournaments, volunteering with abused children, running track, and even cheerleading . Coleman went to Heathwood Hall Episcopal School. Then she attended The Theatre School at DePaul University in Chicago, earning her BFA in Acting in 2002. Career Coleman made her first lead in the independent feature entitled Mother of the RiverMonique Coleman Biography at http://www.imdb.com which was shot in the historic Charleston, South Carolina. The film won numerous awards at film festivals in Chicago. Two years later, Coleman appeared as Young Donna in The Family Channel Movie The Ditch digger's DaughtersThe Ditchdigger's Daughter at IMDB for which she was nominated for a Young Artists Award of Hollywood. During her sophomore year of high school, Coleman wrote, directed, produced, and starred in her own one-person play entitled "Voices from Within" with standing room only - audience numbering in the hundreds. On stage in Chicago, Coleman starred in productions of Noises Off, Polaroid Stories, The Real Thing and The Colored Museum.High School Musical, Monique Coleman In 2005, Coleman had the honor of working opposite one of her heroes - the legendary James Earl Jones when she played Leesha in the 2005 Hallmark TV Movie The Reading Room.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0446769/ The Reading Room] at IMDB.com She received a 2006 Camie Award for the role and represented the film at the NAACP Image Awards.Awards In 2006, Coleman rose to prominence in High School Musical, where she protrayed Taylor McKessie, the best friend of the new girl, Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens). Before then, she was a recurring guest star in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episodes, "Forever Plaid", "Not So Suite 16", "Neither a Borrower Nor a Speller Bee" and "A Prom Story" along with Hudgens. Coleman has had seven other guest appearances on television including, Boston Public, Gilmore Girls, Malcolm in the Middle, Strong Medicine, 10-8: Officers on Duty, Married to the Kellys, and Veronica Mars. Coleman was also in the first ever Disney Channel Games in 2006, on the Blue Team (with Brenda Song, Corbin Bleu, Cole Sprouse, Vanessa Hudgens, and Jason Earles and Brandon Baker). She won with both teams. Coleman appeared on Tour with High School Musical: The Concert. She showcased her ballroom skills in "Dance With Me", while she partnered with National Youth Latin Champion Jared Murillo. Drew Seeley was the soloist. She is the host of 3 Minute Game Show: High School Musical Edition on Disney Channel. She recorded a song called "Christmas Vacation" for the holiday album entitled A Disney Channel Holiday. In 2007, she appared in High School Musical 2 and voiced the Winx Club character Layla/Aisha in the live-action film Secret of the Lost Kingdom. In 2008, she again repeated her role as Taylor McKessie in High School Musical 3. In an interview, Coleman has stated that she would like to portray Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes in a biopic based on the lives of girl group TLC. She will play a depressed femme fatale, Chelsea Park, in a indie film called Crush, which takes place in the 1920s. She will also have a main role in the 2010 romance-comedy film Promise Rings. She was offered a role in another independent flim, entitled Sleep Away, but turned it down because she was told there would be a nude scene her character would have to take part of. Coleman voiced the character Fontasia on the Fox animated series The Cleveland Show, starring Sanaa Lathan and Nia Long. She also made a guest appearance on the TV series Bones. ''Dancing with the Stars'' Coleman competed in the Fall 2006 third edition of ABC's Dancing with the Stars reality dance competition. She was paired with professional partner Louis van Amstel throughout the competition. van Amstel and the judges praised her for "taking risks" during the competition. The pair appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show before they were eliminated and performed the same dance they performed in week 2's episode. She was eliminated from Dancing With The Stars on November 1, 2006, finishing fourth in the competition. She was the last female in the contest that year.Monique's luck runs out on 'Dancing' - Dancing With the Stars - MSNBC.com Coleman was very gracious in defeat, and appeared on the Jimmy Kimmel Live show on the same night as the Results Show to thank her fans for their votes and support.TV Guide, TV Listings, Online Videos, Entertainment News and Celebrity News TVGuide.com In the beginning of late December 2007, Coleman partook in the Dancing with the Stars tour that took her across America along with other former competitors until early February 2008. ''Gimme Mo Show'' Gimme Mo' is an online talk show created and executive produced by actress Monique Coleman dedicated to empowering today's youth. Each episode features a compelling topic, such as teen homelessness, obesity, becoming environmentally conscious, body image, sex, drugs, and much more. Their goal is to create an environment where teens feel safe and open to talking about real issues, bringing awareness to organizations that are serving teens, & conducting celebrity interviews to spotlight Hollywood's commitment to giving back. Filmography Awards *19th Annual Youth Awards (1996-1997)19th Annual Awards :Best Performance in a TV MOVIE or FEATURE FILM: Young Ensemble - "Ditchdigger's Daughter" :Best Family TV MOVIE/ PILOT/MINI-SERIES (CABLE) - The Ditchdigger's Daughters, Family Channel *Character and Morality in Entertainment Awards (CAMIE) 2006 - The Reading RoomThe Reading Room (2005) (TV) *Teen Choice Awards 2006 Award for Choice TV Show: Comedy/Musical - High School Musical *American Music Award 2007 for High School Musical 2 *Teen Choice Awards 2009 Award for Choice Movie: Music/Dance - High School Musical 3Teen Choice Awards 2009 References External links * *Monique Coleman at TV.com *Monique Coleman's Official Site